Episode 1972 (11th May 1995)
Plot Jessica gives Biff a hard time as he fixes the front door. She is upset because no one is taking Butch's threat seriously. She is convinced that he is going to come back and attack her again. Zak offers to go and see Tina, but Nellie is still refusing to acknowledge that she has a daughter. Jessica and Biff row again. Lady Weir telephones Eric and asks to meet him. Seth tries on his old suit for Terry's sportsman's dinner. Betty gets the wrong idea and thinks that she is invited. Scott tells Roy that Kelly fancies him. Jessica asks Tina to stop ruining Luke's life, but Tina won't listen. Seth is delighted to learn from Terry and Vic that there will be a stripper at the sportsman's dinner. All the lads agree that the women must not find out. Eric arrives at Lady Weir's house. She asks him to value a painting telling him that it is only a copy. He values it £800. As Eric leaves, Alan appears and it seems that he is setting Eric up. Lady Weir and Alan discuss Eric. She is pretending to Eric that she thinks the painting is a copy when really it is genuine. They are both pleased that Eric seemed to fall for it. Kim tells Dave that she is worried that Kathy is not experienced enough to deal with Frank. She wants him to persuade her to hold out for a larger settlement. Dave is not happy to get involved. Roy asks Kelly if he can walk home with her and is pleased when she says yes. Meanwhile, Sarah is advising Kathy to accept Frank's offer and get on with her life. The Glovers laugh as Roy goes out of the house wearing Jan's perfume instead of aftershave. The Sportsman's dinner gets underway. Seth is not pulling his weight behind the bar. Terry does a comedy routine. Frank and Betty are obviously in on the plot to con Eric. At the charity do, Princess Lightfoot begins her act and her top ends up on Seth's head. Dave advises Kathy to accept Chris's settlement and free herself from the Tates. Betty and Viv discuss Tina and Luke as they see them kiss in The Woolpack. Betty disapproves of their behaviour. Seth is in shock after watching the stripper. Terry gives Vic a wad of money for helping at the event. Cast Regular cast *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes Guest cast *Lady Weir - Fleur Chandler Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes